


Headcanons for my selfhood kins because i love them

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, might be some oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some headcanons for my selfhood kins cause I love them all.Updates whenever.
Kudos: 3





	Headcanons for my selfhood kins because i love them

Oh hi, I literally only making this cause I love giving my selfhood kins headcanons and I'm literally projecting again.

Those are-  
Mikan  
Joe  
Rinko  
Moca  
Yukina  
Misaki

Updates will come randomly I'm tired rn.


End file.
